


Clean Laundry

by hallowtidings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: College, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowtidings/pseuds/hallowtidings
Summary: Jonathan and Nancy share an apartment while at college, and Jonathan makes Nancy feel better after a crappy day. For Sheba - happy birthday!





	Clean Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasaByers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/gifts).



Jonathan looked up from where he was writing up the week’s meal plan and grocery list as his girlfriend walked in the door of their shared apartment, looking like a drowned rat and looking totally  _ done  _ with city life. They’d moved to a rickety old apartment in New York together as they both went to college, and it was taking both of them some time to adjust to life in a big hectic city rather than sleepy little Hawkins. The Upside-Down aside, NYC was a lot more stressful and Jonathan could feel the exhaustion with subways and people and walking everywhere (even in crappy weather) just pouring off Nancy in waves.

   “Hey, is it bad out there? I’m just writing a grocery list, go and get a shower and warm up while I grab what we need for dinner,” he said as he crossed their tiny studio to gather a very soggy and grumpy Nancy Wheeler up into his arms. He pressed a kiss into her damp hair as she murmured a hello while snuggling up to him. “Jonathan, you're the best. Can you warm up some of the cookies my mom left for us for dessert? I spent all morning at the landromat and ended up running late for my afternoon class, and I never want to see a washing machine again,” she sighed into his broad shoulder. 

   Jonathan chuckled as he gave her shoulder a squeeze and started to steer her towards the bathroom. “We have clean towels and I got some nice soap from my shift at the hotel, and I showered at work so we have a full tank of hot water so you can take your time. Go and relax and I’ll call for you when dinner’s ready, OK? I love you, and I’ll see you in a little bit.” Nancy kissed his cheek, smiling tiredly. “You’re amazing. I love you too,” she replied, before heading into their pokey (Jonathan preferred to call it ‘cosy’) bathroom and starting to peel off her soaked clothing.

   About half an hour later Nancy walked out of their bedroom to the smell of crispy bacon and cinnamon as Jonathan plated up their spaghetti carbonara and salad, and her mom’s snickerdoodles warmed in the toaster oven. She sighed happily, comfy and clean in some old sweatpants and a band t-shirt of Jonathan's. His clothes just smelled like him, warm and clean like fresh laundry, and just what she needed after a long day. She loved him so much - he was caring, kind, responsible, funny, smart….and really,  _ really  _ hot. He made her feel so loved and so content, and it made heat gather low in her belly even as they were just eating pasta on the sofa and watching some crappy game show on their snowy old TV. 

   Nancy leaned against the side of the sofa and picked up one of the still-warm cookies from the plate on the coffee table, and met Jonathan's eyes as she licked some cinnamon sugar off the top. She gave him  _ that  _ look as she slowly ate her cookie and licked the glaze off her fingers, the one that left him in no doubt how she felt about him and what she wanted. She made sure there was nothing else on the sofa or immediately next to it before stretching langurously and pulling off her t-shirt, revealing no bra and just clean warm skin underneath. 

   “Oh,” was all Jonathan managed to get out before crushing his lips to hers and feeling her smile against his mouth, moaning quietly as she nudged a knee between his legs, knowing how instantly he reacted to seeing her bare breasts. He sighed as their lips parted and deepened the kiss, moving her gently so he could lie on top of her before starting to trail kisses along her neck and chest.

   Nancy groaned softly in pleasure as his lips found her nipple, pressing sweet gentle kisses around it before rolling it into his mouth and sucking, and at the same time working down her sweatpants. She swore she heard him almost growl with arousal as he discovered her lack of underwear underneath them, and she moaned in answer. A flush was spreading up his neck and she tugged at the hem of his shirt, getting him to take it off before he returned to her breasts, massaging them as he suckled at both nipples. “So fucking gorgeous,” he moaned when he came up for breath, making her scalp tingle with the curses he only rarely used, his arousal clear beneath his thin soft pants. 

  “Mmmm yeah s’true, you’re so hot Jonathan,” she breathed. “You always make me feel amazing, and I want you so bad.” Jonathan moaned softly in response before nuzzling down her tummy making her laugh quietly, his fluffy hair tickling her there and then between her legs as he pressed kisses along her inner thighs. He was just amazing at eating her out, and he loved this way of making her feel good. He said her pleasure was what made it so good to him, and she marvelled at how different he was to other guys. Before they started their relationship she didn't even know it was something guys would do, let alone enjoy. But Jonathan was making nothing but happy contented noises as he licked and kissed, sucked and lapped at her - he truly enjoyed her pleasure, and the wetter she got the more into it he got. 

   Moisture was trickling down her inner thighs as she moaned and softly cried out, getting more vocal as Jonathan diligently lapped and teased her clit, and pressed kisses against her labia before sliding a long broad-knuckled finger inside her, calloused from years of hard work and pleasurably slightly rough inside her. Her cries rose and rose as he worked his finger in a steady rhythm, keeping time with his tongue around her clit, and she felt her orgasm rush upon her as his mouth worked steadily. She came with a shout and tugged at his shoulder as she sagged against the sofa, pulling him up for a kiss as her clit became too sensitive for him to continue. 

   “Ohh  _ Jonathan _ ,” she sighed against his mouth, his lips sticky and tasting of her. “Fuck me, I need you so much, I love you,” she moaned as he pulled down his pants and grasped his straining cock. He always got so turned on by watching her cum, and it made her want him even more. “God, you're amazing, you taste so good Nance...I love you so so fucking much,” he gasped out hoarsely, groaning with pleasure as he crushed his lips against her shoulder and pressed his way inside her, her wetness causing him to slide and thrust in firmly. 

   Nancy cried out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in close. “You’re so big...fill me up so good...love your cock so much holy  _ fuck _ ,” she wailed as he started to thrust steadily into her. Jonathan half laughed, half moaned as she moved her hips to meet his thrusts, his eyes rolling back into his head from the wetness and tightness and heat all around him, feeling so incredibly ridiculously good. “You’re amazing….beautiful so beautiful  _ o-oh! _ ” Jonathan cried out in surprise as his hips ground into hers almost of their own accord, and as Nancy clenched in pleasure around him his own orgasm overwhelmed him, leaving him breathless and twitching as Nancy rode out hers. 

   Nancy smiled at him tiredly as he pulled out of her and flopped down next to her. “Ugh….should have put a towel down there,” he mumbled as he snuggled up next to his gorgeous, cosy, sated girlfriend. She smiled fondly at him as she patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Ever the responsible adult. We're college students, if you can't get cum on your own couch in college when can you?” she asked with a teasing smile in her voice. “I love you so much. Clean laundry and sex with the best boyfriend ever - definitely not a crappy day anymore.”


End file.
